fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Field Hockey Passives and Affinities
''Field Hockey Passives and Affinities ''is a 2019 American adult computer animated erotic thriller film directed, produced and written by Bradley Cooper and Todd Phillips and co-produced by Ellen DeGeneres, Amy Poehler, Reese Witherspoon, Bruna Papandrea, Seth Rodsky and Anne Hathaway. It stars the voices of Reese Witherspoon, Dakota Johnson, Ellen DeGeneres, Amy Poehler, Meryl Streep, Jennifer Lawrence, Rowan Blanchard, Laura Marano, Portia Doubleday and Anne Hathaway. It serves as an erotic thriller spin-off to Jemela and the Field Hockey Team (2018) and the second and final film in the ''Jemela and the Field Hockey Team'' film series. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in the US and Warner Bros. Pictures in international markets and produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, A Very Good Production, Paper Kite Productions, Pacific Standard, Hello Sunshine, Joint Effort and DC Comics, the film released on October 4, 2019. Details Directed by Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Produced by Ellen DeGeneres Amy Poehler Reese Witherspoon Bruna Papandrea Seth Rodsky Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Anne Hathaway Written by Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Starring Reese Witherspoon Dakota Johnson Ellen DeGeneres Amy Poehler Meryl Streep Jennifer Lawrence Rowan Blanchard Laura Marano Portia Doubleday Anne Hathaway Production companies Village Roadshow Pictures A Very Good Production Paper Kite Productions Pacific Standard Hello Sunshine Joint Effort DC Comics Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (United States) Warner Bros. Pictures (International) Release Date October 4, 2019 Voice cast Main characters *Reese Witherspoon as Jemela Paris *Dakota Johnson as Makenzie, Sophia and Allie Indian and Carina, Meredith, Maddie and Dawn Bortz *Ellen DeGeneres as Sarah and Shea Bortz *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Meryl Streep as Mallory Bortz *Jennifer Lawrence as Quincy Indian *Rowan Blanchard as Clancatcher Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Alex Bortz *Anne Hathaway as Madison Bortz Release The film was scheduled for release on October 4, 2019 to celebrate Dakota Johnson's 30th birthday and that Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Joint Effort and DC Comics would release it with Joker. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong sex scenes and nudity. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong sex and references and sexualized nudity. IMDA rating The film is rated R21 for homosexual content and nudity. MPAA rating The film is rated R for strong female sexuality and nudity, language and some violent images. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for occasional strong sexuality, nudity, sexual references, coarse language and some violence. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2020. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Field Hockey Passives and Affinities/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Field Hockey Passives and Affinities/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Field Hockey Passives and Affinities/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Field Hockey Passives and Affinities/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links ''Field Hockey Passives and Affinities ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:A Very Good Production films Category:Paper Kite Productions films Category:Pacific Standard films Category:Hello Sunshine films Category:Joint Effort films Category:DC Comics films